Bully
Bully is the thirteenth episode of The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals and the third episode in the second season. It was riddled with errors due to mistakes in production and the instability of Ids5621's editing program. Some errors were corrected in it's rerelease. Episode Synopsis For the full episode, click here. Pre-Intro Katron and Jevik are seen in Onipex's Apartment with the lights off. Onipex is asleep on the couch and Jevik is attempting to light Katron's flatulence. He eventually succeeds, igniting Onipex off screen. Main Episode The episode starts at Krone's Apartment, and Onipex is preparing to leave after a game of Scrabble. The two discuss the game, Onipex feeling somewhat cheated, before Krone interrupts him by shutting the door. Onipex then expressed his anger towards Krone's victory, stating that he cheated, before being pushed aside by Degrin. After a moments pause, Onipex called out to him, telling him (clearly lying) that Krone felt he was better than him. After angering Degrin, Onipex decided he would get out of the way. Meanwhile, Krone was vacuuming his apartment before an angered Degrin broke into his apartment and engaged him, taking his vacuum and beating him with it for five days. On the sixth day, Degrin left to do his taxes, leaving Krone on the floor. Krone, deciding he need help, proceeded to contact many fellow residents of his apartment building for helpful advice. After receiving a slew of responses, many of which were not useful (Onipex even appeared, laughing at his misfortune), Krone finally called Jevik. Jevik revealed that he was a nerd who had also been bullied in high school, though he retracted his statement after remembering it to be less than truthful. Realizing that Degrin would be at his apartment any second, he decided to confront him head on, but not before Degrin once again broke into his apartment and beat Jevik with the chair he was sitting in. Just as Degrin is prepared to assault him once again, Krone told him that the only reason he was acting this was because he had a terrible life growing up, and that he was releasing his rage from that on the defenseless, then admitted to peeing himself. Degrin then proved this to be false, revealing that he was raised by a wealthy family "on the high end of New Tehktra" and that he was a grade A student. Krone then realized that they could settle their differences with a game of Scrabble. During the game, Krone was bragging about how he was winning, when Degrin realized that "I"s and "A"s don't count as words in the game. Post-Ending Jevik and Katron are still in Onipex's apartment, Katron and an angered, still-smoldering Onipex sitting on the couch. Jevik, who is standing, says, "I regret nothing." Characters Major Characters *Krone *Onipex *Degrin *Jevik Minor Characters *Katron *Myto *Garen *Pyrex *Zeb (debut) *Jex (debut) *Tilex (debut) *Jav (debut) *Brock (debut) Voice Actors *ChickenBond2 *IBIONICLE *Ids5621 *TheGreenCrusader15 Trivia *Similar to Intruder, Onipex is not the main character in this episode. Krone instead, takes the role. *Production of the episode began before the release of Replacement. *It is the first episode to show Myto's black and teal appearance. *Pyrex was meant to have a one line role in the episode, but Jampot Animations was unavailable to voice. *This is one of the rare episodes which have both Onipex and Jevik appear, yet have little to no interaction with each other. *This is the first time Jevik is depicted with a hat. *It was also supposed to be the final episode with the watermark, but it finally re-appeared in Frank. Continuity *"Come on!": Urging Jevik to hurry up, upon igniting Onipex and later as nonsensical advice to Krone. *Degrin would later die in The Package. **Degrin's Son was introduced in Progeny, where he revealed his father's death to Krone. **His funeral was later held in The Date, which Krone attended. *This episode introduces several side characters, such as Zeb and Tilex. Goofs *Due to production error, Onipex says that Krone's Apartment's number is 10E whilst on the door it says 6D. In actuality, 6D is Myto's apartment. *The tiki head is missing from Onipex's Apartment due to production error. *Some text regarding Jevik in high school lasts longer on screen than it should in the original airing. *Zeb's voice is quieter and a high pitch than it should be in the original airing. **It was later re-released, with Zeb's voice, among other problems, corrected. The post-ending clip, which was cut out of the original, was also included, carrying on from the pre-intro skit. *Degrin said he would return in a day to continue his assault on Krone, yet returned to Krone's Apartment later the same day. *Krone's watch has no face. It also disappears in the next shot. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two